Witch Meets Witch
by mortal78
Summary: Hey guys! My first fan fic so please rate and review! Basically, it's a story about these two lesbian witches I invented and it takes place at Hogwarts circa 1992 or whenever HP was there. I kinda just wanted to write something and started writing so we shall both see where I go with this. :p Rated Teen for language and maybe some sexual content later on. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Emily was running late for her charms class, speeding up the stairs as fast and down the hall fast as her muscular legs could carry her. Turning a corner, she ran slam into a body, which fell backward only spared form hitting the ground by a quick spotting spell from her near friend. Unfortunately, it didn't hit Emily at all and she fell face first on to the paved stone floor. Her pink ears were greeted by the friend's laughter and then another voice, this one female.

"Serves you right," said the girl. "What the hell did you think you were doing going that fast?"

Emily sighed as she tried pushing up with stinging hands. Changing tactics she rolled over giving the friend a dark look.

"I was just trying to get to charms on time," said Emily wincing as she struggled to get up.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That class is four levels up! You would never have made it on time. You should have just resigned yourself to being late instead of nearly causing yourself-and almost me- a mortal fucking injury."

"Look would you drop it?" responded Emily annoyed. "You're not the one who's hurt here."

"Yeah and it's your own damn fault! Plus, you think I wasn't shocked? You nearly bashed my head open!"

Emily gave a pained sigh.

After a moment passed Emily heard the word "Here."

Looking up, Emily saw an unfamiliar hand stretched out to her. Now the girl had apparently thought better of herself.

"Thanks," she said as she took it anyway. She was pulled up onto her feet only to end up being made to be face to face with the girl .. .

Her skin was a warm cinnamon brown and her dark eyes peered into hers. He black hair was swept to the side. Emily was speechless. She was beautiful.

"So . .. you don't need to go to the Hospital Wing or anything do you?" the girl asked.

"Oh, no," responded Emily quite dumbly.

"Good," the girl responded. "Shall we proceed," she said to her friend as the two of them started off down the hall.

Emily paused for a moment and then called after them.

"What's your name?"

The girl turned around and stared at her stank eyed. Her friend just laughed and said, "Shouldn't you be limping to charms right now?"

Emily didn't care. "I'm Emily," she said to the girl.

After a moment she answered. "I'm Katrina." The friend looked at her.

"Okay," said Emily smiling. Then she turned quickly and started jogging as fast as she could to charms.

When she came in late, this time Flitwick decided to give her detention, apparently deciding to continue the trend of adding insult to her injury but she didn't care. She had just met the most amazing girl. She'd met- Katrina.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Keeping Hogwarts Awkward

Emily had been searching the halls for Katrina as soon as she had left charms that day. It wasn't until dinner time when she was visually combing through the heads of chowing students that she saw her, eating some type of pasta it looked like. Hera-hole of a friend was next to her and they were talking Emily noticed with some dismay.

"God damn it. Why does she have to be Ravenclaw? It's so inconvenient," Emily thought. "Damn her and her clever abilities."

A few more moments passed and before it dawned on her: "Now what?" She had spent a full half day trying to find her but now that she had she realized she had no idea what she would say to her. Their previous encounter had not exactly gone swimmingly- she needed to make a better impression.

That's it! She would just go up to her and be really cordial and, and, stuff. . . She would ask her how is she, and how her day went and other things to show she cared. I mean they had already been introduced; the largest step was over! They were practically friends now!

Emily rose from her seat, abandoning her mashed potatoes, and started walking over to the Ravenclaw table.

In less than a minute she was standing behind Katrina. She reached her finger out to tap her shoulder but then stopped as she realized she'd rather hear what she was saying.

"He asked Professor Flitwick if the spell _Fortuna memoria_ was for semantic memory or just episodic memory when it's _clearly_ for both. Honestly, he's so dumb sometimes I wonder how he even got into Ravenclaw. Maybe if you don't fit into any of the other house this is where you get dumped." She laughs, "Maybe we're the rubbish bin of the houses. But then you think that'd be Slytherin. . . or Hufflepuff." The two of them laugh.

Figuring this was probably the best breaking point of the conversation, Emily gave an awkward cough.

The two heads turned around. When the friend turned around he just burst out laughing. Katrina asked, "Can I help you?"

Emily cleared her throat again. "How are you?" she asked Katrina.

Katrina and her friend exchanged a look. Then she looked back to Emily. "Fine," she said.

"Oh. Good," said Emily then she turned and walked away as fast as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!" Emily thought to herself as she walked out of the dining hall as fast as she could. Her face was burning crimson. She thought she could feel their laughing eyes on her. When she reached the large wooden door, she looked back just before she exited. They weren't looking at her. Somehow that made her feel even worse.

This was so typical. She was always doing stupid shit like that. Why couldn't she just think?

Sighing she forced herself up the wooden stair case, nearly landing on a trick step, to get to the Gryffindor portrait hole. She felt like burying her head in the sand but some pillows and sheets would do. It was on her way to the dormitories that she remembered: Detention with Flitwick.

"Fucking beautiful," she thought as retraced her steps back out the portrait whole and headed to Flitwick's office.

When she arrived, late as usual, Flitwick responded by giving her another detention.

"No excuses, Miss Irving," said Flitwick as she began her protest.

"But normally you don't mind!" Emily complained.

"Well take this to mean I've turned over a new leaf!" Flitwick replied. "Consistency of discipline. That's just what my classes need."

"Oh great," said Emily as she plopped herself down into a desk's chair. The boy who was now sitting next to her smiled.

"Now then," said Flitwick as he cleared his small, high pitched throat. "You shall be spending your time practicing the spells we learned today in class and you aren't allowed to leave until I see substantial improvement!"

"Oh my god," muttered Emily. "That could be an eternity."

"Off you go"

Emily, the boy, and two girls who had probably been assigned detention for talking too much and had still not gotten the message slowly began practicing their charms. The boy was doing a charm Emily had learned last year so he must be a third year. The other girls were preforming spells she'd never even heard of so she figured they must be sixth or seventh. Plus, they all looked their age.

"Brilliant deductions," she thought to herself. She was just so down on herself. She really had thought it was going to go well. How? She didn't even know. She didn't want to think about it. She also didn't want to do charms either. She didn't want to do anything except go to bed early.

"So, what is your spell supposed to do?" the boy said.

"Huh? Oh" said Emily being pulled out of her thoughts.

"You know the spell you've been mumming. Stoop- what?"

"Oh um yeah it's uh Fortuna memoria actually."

"Oh what's it do?"

"It enables something to be stuck in your memory forever."

"Wow! Cool!"

"Yeah it's really useful. It's also hard as hhhheck."

He turned his head to see her staring at Flitwick. Understanding her choice of words, he smiled.

"I'm Eric," He said, extending a hand to shake. Emily took it, shook it and assessed that his handshake was a little on the weak side but overall ok.

"I'm a third year Hufflepuff," Eric said.

"Yeah, I figured from your spell and your badge," Emily smiled.

"Oh yeah." He laughs.

*Note: I realize I had forgotten about the badges in the earlier chapters. Thanks to the reviewer who reminded me of this. : ) Onward . . .*

"So what's your name?" Eric said

"Oh right. I'm Emily," she replied.

"Got any tips for me? I'm practicing the congelato spell."

"Well I guess for me what helped was visualization of where you wanted it to stay frozen in space. Like here- with this book as an example . . ."

Their conversation gradually left the subject of charms and moved on to other more random and amusing topics, cheering Emily up until she forgot all about, well mostly about, the unfortunate incident. After a 40 minutes they realized Flitwick had left the room. They laughed at this. "So much for consistent discipline," said Emily as she stuffed scrolls into her bag. "I'm getting out while I can. So long suckas," she said to the girls who didn't seem to notice as they continued to chat incessantly.

Emily was out in the hall heading towards her common room when she heard behind her when she heard Eric's voice: "So when can I see you again?"

She turned around. "Oh I'm sure I'll see you around. Flitwick's office is a pretty popular spot for me."

"Do you wanna eat lunch together sometime?"

"We're in separate houses. . ." said Emily hesitantly.

"Yeah but the professors never seem to care."

"Well um sure I guess."

"Alright. See you tomorrow at lunch," he said smiling and turned heading off in the opposite direction.

Emily started after him a moment and then started heading to Gryffindor tower, slightly slower this time. She had just made a friend she told herself. He just wanted to be her friend. She hoped nothing more.


End file.
